


The complicated life of a poor teenager

by Kat182



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya is a damn rebel, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Female Friendship, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Humor, Music, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Sansa will have various relationship, Sansa-centric, Sitcom, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Teenagers typical problems, Theon being a cute jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is a teenager (shes' sixteen) like many others, with her fears, her dreams, and above all her insecurities. Infatuated with Joffrey Baratheon, Sansa can't wait to meet him again now that school is over, there are holidays and summer has finally started. But at the same time, she feel in some way and manner attracted to Theon Greyjoy, the historian best friend of her brother Robb.<br/>A part of her wants to know him better, the other part of her can't stand him.<br/>The dream of Sansa is also break into the world of music, she has a beautiful voice, taking lessons since she was a child, she plays classical guitar and composes music and lyrics. Will she achieve her dream? Will she find love?<br/>The main couple is Theon/Sansa, but it will be a long time before Sansa find true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The complicated life of a poor teenager

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue, the next chapters will be too much long than this! I hope you like it, let me know.

**Prologue**

Sansa was busy observing carefully her own image reflected in the mirror of the bathroom: she wore a blue one-piece swimsuit, letting her long, wavy and auburn hair loose and falling down her back that was partially naked.  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and the ringing voice of Arya made her jump: "Are you drowning or are you still alive?".  
A sigh full of exasperation escaped from Sansa's lips.  
"I hope in the _first option_ " Arya said in addition, "I hope so" wickedly pointed.  
"Give me a minute, I'm coming" Sansa replied with a snort in the middle between the discomfort and enjoyment.  
She opened the door and Arya was there, in front of her, with her expression stern and frowning. Sansa couldn't suppress a giggle acute, then said: "Let me guess: you can't go outside because you're grounded, you're in withdrawal from tobacco and, more than anything else, by Gendry. So you want to smoke a cigarette in the bathroom, deleted each track of it and, in the meantime, call your Gendry to entertain you in a long conversation with him".  
" _Tell me that I'm a genius!_ " she added then with a pretty smile.  
" _Acute observation, Sherlock_ " Arya affirmed with a hint of sarcasm in the tone, "now get out of my way" she continued, raising her eyebrows and incinerating more at a glance.  
"Okay" she agreed, "but you're really arrogant and obnoxious, just know this" she said this with a grin and Arya showing her middle finger.

The door closed with a thud and Arya disappeared behind it. Sansa found herself alone in the hallway but when she looked up she noticed, however, that she wasn't, not at all. There was Theon Greyjoy, the best friend of her brother Robb, who was staring at her persistently and he was putting her really in an uncomfortable state.  
Sansa swallowed hard. "Hello" she greeted with a smile rather forced.  
"Hello" he replied, beginning to approach - _dangerously_ \- to her. "Are you okay?" Theon asked then, when he finally reached her.  
Nervous. Agitated. Afraid. Sansa was all this and wouldn't have wanted to be: her eyes couldn't settle permanently anywhere, the hands were sweating, the throat became dry as a desert, the heart seemed to be about to explode, and above all, _she was preferring staring at the floor rather than to stare at Theon Greyjoy _.__  
"Yeah, sure, I'm fine" Sansa thought, " _if only you aren't like you want to tear my clothes off and possess me like a caveman trying every corner of this house then, maybe, I could be more comfortable in your presence, and in your company_ ".  
Sansa nodded slightly, avoiding to meet his eyes because she was afraid of them.  
The corners of Theon's pale and thin mouth curled upward, a crooked and derisive smile came over his face: "You left a bit of _toothpaste_ on your lips, you should clean up".  
Sansa's eyes widened, turning quickly away and wishing to be anywhere except there, to try to eliminate the remnants of toothpaste, as she died of embarrassment.

___"Why can't I just disappear into thin air, can I?" she asked herself, trying to disappear in the direction of her own room._  
"I can't believe I did a similar figure in front of him" she continued to think while she flung open the door of her room, "I shouldn't go anywhere except here, I have no choice".  
Sansa snorted loudly, turning on the stereo, falling headlong onto the bed with her head pressed against the pink pillow that it was adorned with feathers of a pink sparkling even more. Sansa really hoped to being smothered by the pretty feathers, but unfortunately it didn't happen and this made her sigh again.  
"Okay, just get depressed is so _useless_ , now I have to react" she said, jumping energetically standing on the bed, " _I react!_ " she shouted, trying to infuse strength in herself.  
Sansa clenched eyelids, inspired and exhaled hard to give herself the necessary courage, then closed her fingers of the right hand, and bringing it closer to her mouth she decided to start singing, pretending to have a real microphone and imagining to perform in front of a huge audience, in front of an audience that screamed loud her name in unison.  
Sansa had music in the ears and it was beautiful - the most beautiful thing as usual - she was dancing and singing, because she was able to be free only when there was music to drag her away with it.  
And, for this reason, she didn't hear Robb knock three times at the door, which swung open to reveal a little later in the eyes of his brother and his best friend's a rather comical scene: Sansa's eyes were closed, she sinuously danced and sang to loudly, using her hand closed as a microphone.  
Robb shook his head, pulling the plug on the stereo and, crossing his arms over his chest, stared at her. When the music stopped suddenly fill the room and echoing between the walls full of posters, Sansa immediately parted her eyes and found herself in front Robb, who was restraining himself from bursting with laughter. However, Theon was obviously grinning.  
Robb gave her a round of applause, complimenting: " _Excellent performance, little sister_ ".  
Sansa immediately got out of bed, realizing she was still wearing the costume blue, and she had been seen dancing and singing, so she covered her face with her hands and blushed to the tips of the ears.  
"Mom says you have to turn the music down, and dad says that the pool is ready," Robb warned her.  
"Why don't you knock before entering, do you?" Sansa asked with a bit of irritation in the voice, whose face was the colour of pepper now.  
" _He knocked three times, you didn't hear since you were probably too busy to perform in front of your imaginary audience and to prove the talent you are_ " said Theon still grinning.  
Sansa looked down, trying not to die because of the embarrassment caused by the situation in which she was.  
"Okay, now you could get out of my room, please?" Sansa said, aware that her face was literally on fire with shame.  
Robb and Theon went out, bursting into laughter as soon as the door was closed. 

"And now, how can I go out of my room?" she asked with a _melodramatic voice_ , "maybe I should barricade in the room for the rest of my life" she concluded, _seriously_ considering the option to live forever in her room.  
But, once again, someone knocked at the door. "Come in" she sighed and rolled her eyes upward.  
It was Arya, behind her were Bran and Rickon they were peeping. "We're all waiting for you, are you coming or not?" Arya began, she wore a - _horrible, terrible and monstrous_ \- brown costume that contravened at least _ten rules on good taste_.  
" _For a single item of clothing is really a record_ " Sansa thought, watching it and shuddered inwardly at the bad taste of his sister in dressing.  
"I'm coming" she confirmed with a nod at the end, trying to smile.  
Sansa came out of her room, going to Arya's side. Bran and Rickon had already raced down the hallway, with one leap and they had both jumped in the pool.  
"Bran and Rickon, stop running!" Catelyn screamed, who was busy in the kitchen, "you may hurt seriously" she added.  
Sansa smiled, regaining completely - or almost - the serenity. Cat, her mother, was preparing a lemon cake - her favorite, and she was impatient to be able to taste it - her father Ned was reading the newspaper, Robb and Theon were playing ball in the garden, Brak and Rickon were having a race of apnea, her sister Arya was about to dive, but she was just waiting for her to do so.  
"How come you have not already dipped?" she asked, "don't tell me you never plunge without me".  
" _Don't flatter yourself_ " Arya shouted, pushing Sansa in water that tumbled in a comical way to foster a general laugh, Catelyn worried about until she saw that her daughter was fine, the shaking of the head of Ned and the amused grin of Theon.  
It was the beginning of summer and Sansa could not have imagined a more _sparkling start_. 


End file.
